


New Kid

by MilkMoustachesAreCool



Series: Next Generation [3]
Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkMoustachesAreCool/pseuds/MilkMoustachesAreCool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well the main thing for you Tony is just to really try and make him feel welcome," said Hero. "This will be a big upheaval for him, and God know we understand how difficult this kind of situation can be," said Hero, sharing a glance with John. "So we just want you to make a big effort to help him fit in."</p><p>"I'll do my best," shrugged Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo a continuation of my Next Generation series, mostly just because it's fun. May have to change this in the future if Hero and John become specifically non-canon, but other than that I'll leave it. Characters and storylines all belong to the wonderful William Shakespeare (and of course Hero and John and any other NMTD/LLL characters that appear are all from the Candle Wasters adaptation).
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Tony, your father and I have some news for you," began Hero cautiously.

"I'm not adopted am I?" joked Tony.

"Who told you?" asked John in a shocked tone of voice. Hero elbowed him in the side.

"This is serious, can we please not turn it into a joke?" she said pointedly.

"Okay fine, what's up?" asked Tony.

"Well, do you remember when we stayed with some of Dad's friends in England a few summers ago?" asked Hero.

"The ones with the secret hammock in the back garden?" asked Tony.

"Well the hammock was hardly a secret, everyone knew it was there," corrected John.

"Yeah but it was hidden behind the shed and we pretended it was a secret," retorted Tony. "Could you please stop ruining my childhood memories?"

John began to reply to his son but his wife quickly stopped him.

"Anyway," she said, glaring at the two of them who quickly turned their attention back to her. "Do you remember their son - Orson?"

"Um yeah, we never kept in touch or anything but I remember him - why?" shrugged Tony.

"Well, his father just got offered a new position but it means a lot of travelling, especially down here in New Zealand and Australia. Thing is, he doesn't want to be completely separated from Orson, but he also doesn't want to drag Orson around with him, so he's thinking of moving Orson over here and sending him to your school as a sort of base so that they can see each other when he's in New Zealand or has time off. And he's asked if Orson could stay with us."

"Oh," said Tony, giving the information time to sink in. "How old is he again?"

"He'd be about seventeen or eighteen now I think," said Hero.

"Eighteen," confirmed John.

"And when does he get here?" asked Tony. "Where will he be staying? Do I have to do anything?"

"He'll be staying in the spare room, and he should arrive some time next month - only if you're okay with it," smiled Hero.

"Yeah of course I'm okay with it, I can hardly say no can I?" replied Tony. "Is there anything I can help out with?"

"Well the main thing for you Tony is just to really try and make him feel welcome," said Hero. "This will be a big upheaval for him, and God know we understand how difficult this kind of situation can be," said Hero, sharing a glance with John. "So we just want you to make a big effort to help him fit in."

"I'll do my best," shrugged Tony.

***

A month later, there was a knock on the door and the new boy had arrived. Tony was texting his friend Olivia when he arrived.

-New kid arrived, talk to you later -Tony

-Can I come over later and meet him? -Olivia

-Maybe, I'll see how things go. I'll text you later -Tony

-Tell him hi from me! -Olivia

"Tony! Come downstairs!" yelled John from the kitchen.

"Coming!" called Tony back.

When he entered the kitchen Orson was sipping a cup of tea, looking a bit like a deer caught in headlights as Hero fussed around the kitchen getting biscuits and cake and tea and anything a teenage boy might want and John sat at the table asking question after question trying to make Orson feel "at home". Tony took one look around the room and rolled his eyes, laughing to himself.

"Hey Orson, do you have to unpack right now or do you want to go play football for a while?" he asked.

Orson looked up at Tony. "Football sounds great," he said gratefully before extracting himself from the kitchen table. "Thanks so much for the tea Mrs. Donaldson," he said politely.

"Oh please, call me Hero," smiled Hero. "Besides, I go by Duke-Donaldson, and that's a bit of a mouthful."

Tony and Orson were soon outside kicking a ball around. Before long Tony's phone was buzzing in his pocket.

-Well how are things? Can I come over and inspect the new kid? -Olivia

"Hey, do you mind if my friend Olivia meets us for a while?" asked Tony, shading his eyes against the setting sun.

"No, of course not," replied Orson, shrugging. "It'll be nice to meet more people around here. What year is she in?"

"Just one behind you, the same as me," replied Tony as he typed a quick response to Olivia.

-We're on the green playing football, you can come by -Tony

-Be there in two. So dish, is he hot? -Olivia

Tony decided not to dignify the last text with an answer.

Before long Olivia arrived on her bicycle. She and Orson were a bit shy and polite at first, but before long they managed to loosen up a bit. An hour or two later when it was fully dark Olivia decided it was time to head home and Tony thought it was probably about time Orson settled into the house. They said goodbye at the green then headed in their separate directions. As soon as Olivia was out of earshot, Orson turned to Tony, eyes wide.

"She's your best friend? Oh man, she has got to be the prettiest girl I have ever met," he said immediately. Tony didn't know what to say he was so shocked - he had never really thought of Olivia as a girl before. "And she's so nice and sweet - does she have a boyfriend?"

Tony shook his head. "Technically she's my cousin, actually. First cousin once removed? Or second cousin? Second cousin once removed? We can never remember so it's easier to just say friend. And no, she doesn't have a boyfriend, she's single."

"Oh my God, do you think I have a shot with her?" asked Orson yearningly.

"Um, I really couldn't say," laughed Tony.

The rest of the walk home, Orson chattered on about all the different things that made Olivia so perfect. When Tony eventually got back to the privacy of his room he whipped his phone out.

-Well? Is he hot? -Tony

After what seemed like a far longer delay than it probably was, Tony's phone buzzed.

-Meh, not really my type. Too skinny -Olivia.

Tony groaned and rubbed his forehead. The next few months would be torture if he didn't manage to get Orson's mind off the idea of Olivia. He would have to try and set him up with someone.

Anyone.


End file.
